


Giant crab

by StarkRvMad (The_failure)



Category: Metal Gear, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Daimyo Hermitaur, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/StarkRvMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake encounters a strange creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant crab

**Author's Note:**

> So i was just talking with one of my friends on skype and i suddenly felt like writing a short story.

Venom Snake gazed at the monster standing 50 feet in front of him, he was hiding in his trusty cardboard box, his #1 tool of infiltration. No matter how many times Ocelot chewed him out for it, his response was always the same; "it just works". The creature was enormous, at least 3 times taller than him, it looked like some sort of hermit crab, 2 eyes, 2 large antennas, 4 little legs that somehow lifted its massive body, 2 large claws that could probably be used as a shield and what seemed to be the skull of some dinosaur it was using as a makeshift shell.

The crab looked around, making sure it was left alone, before beginning its feast on some sort of land dolphin it captured not long after Snake had caught sight of it.  
Snake called Ocelot, "Hey, Ocelot, what the hell is that?" he asked as the crab began to eat its prey. "It looks like… a Daimyo Hermitaur." Ocelot answered, unsure. "A what?" Venom inquired, "A Daimyo Hermitaur. Apparently they're Carapaceons, giant crustaceans that use the skull of other monsters as a shell. Like a hermit crab would use the shell of a snail. They were thought to be nothing more than a myth. Looks like they're real after all." He answered.

"Anything I should know about it?" Snake continued. For a moment the Daimyo stopped eating, surveilling its surrounding, it gazed at his box, then produced a particular noise, before refocusing its attention on its meal.

"Well, They aren't particularly smart, they're pretty dumb really. the guide you brought from Isla Del Monstruo says sometimes, they won't even notice you until you're just a few feet from their faces. Their carapace is extremely tough, so if you are going to take this on, it will take a while. It can burrow in the sand at a remarkable speed, and will ambush you from below." Ocelot replied. 

"those claws could probably cut a man in half, maybe even tear a tank to shreds." Miller quipped in.

"…So how does it taste?"

"Boss no!" Ocelot yelled.

"I have to know! if this thing is a myth I need to gather more information! including if it's edible or not! " Snake defended himself.

"Have you lost your mind Boss!? Your Tranquiliser pistol won't be able to penetrate it's armor, even if does, we don't know how much it will take to sedate this thing!" Ocelot argued.

"Look, I fought the 3 AI weapons Huey developped for Hot Coldman and survived, I think I can take this crab on."

"Boss if you get killed, no one will take you seriously when they find out you got killed by a crab." Ocelot sighed.

"Maybe, but what about those peoples?" Snake asked, attempting to point at the 3 persons wearing some kind of fancy medieval armor, holding some giants weapons in their hands as they approached the Daimyo Hermitaur. It snarled, dropping its meal before crawling toward the intruders.

"Those are Monster Hunters, they fight creatures like this for a living." Miller replied.

"Well if they can take this on then who says I can't?" Snake yelled, jumping out of his carboard box and sprinting toward the giant crab. Ready to punch it into submission

"BOSS DON'T!"

**Author's Note:**

> Land dolphin is a Delex.


End file.
